Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
The present invention relates to an image filing apparatus.
Recently, as to a medical treatment system, there has been proposed an image filing apparatus in which medical images taken by an endoscope image pick-up device, an X-ray image pick-up device, etc. are filed one by one by means of a computer, and such image filing apparatus is used for a diagnosis or a management of case history. However, in the know image filing apparatus for effecting image recording and image reproducing operations, use is made of only two modes i.e. a recording mode for recording the image and a reproducing mode for reproducing the recorded image, and thus in order to confirm whether or not the image is normally recorded, or whether or not the desired image is recorded it is necessary to change the mode from the recording mode to the reproducing mode and then to reproduce the recorded image after setting a filing number etc. of the recorded image. Then, the reproducing mode has to be returned into the recording mode prior to recording of a next image. Therefore, there occurs a drawback that a confirming operation of the recorded image is not effected in an easy and swift manner.